Mari
Mari is a Star Wars minifigure who appears in the movie LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace. Description Mari has a plain tan shortened leg piece and an orange torso, depicting a Jedi robe. A belt is at the bottom of the torso, and black lines are used to represent the outline of the robe. A flesh colour is used at the top of the torso to represent skin, and is also used for the hands. Mari has black eyes with white pupils, and brown eyebrows. Her hair piece is brown, and most commonly used on Nya from the Ninjago theme. Mari has three accessories- a blue-bladed lightsaber, a helmet that is worn over her hairpiece (which could not be done if she was a real LEGO minifigure), and a gold medal with a red and white ribbon which she received at the end of LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace, with the symbol of the Galactic Senate on it. Background Mari Amithest was a human Jedi youngling, and a member of the Bear Clan. At the age of four, when participating in the Clan's daily lightsaber exercises run by Grand Master Yoda, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi aproached Yoda with a question about a system missing from the Temple's Archives. One of Mari's fellow Bear Clan members suggested that the system had been erased from the Archives, explaining why the information was not present. In LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace .]] Mari was one of five Jedi younglings to attend a field trip to the Outer Rim Territories with Lobot and Jedi Master Yoda. Returning to Coruscant, the younglings then went on a tour of the Republic Senate Chamber, which was to include observing a gas mining treaty being negotiated with R2-D2 and their tour-guide C-3PO. However, a young Han Solo, who latched onto the group of Jedi when attempting to avoid Republic security officers, crashed the youngling's Senate pod into the pod of the current speaker, which eventually led to all of the Senate pods losing control and fights breaking out. Coming out of the Chamber, Mari and the rest of the group observed Yoda duelling Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress, and C-3PO quickly led the group to their school bus. Departing Coruscant, the group ended up on Tatooine after Commander Cody piloting a T-6 Jedi Shuttle accidentally knocked the bus into Obi-Wan Kenobi's hyperdrive booster ring just as Kenobi was about to enter hyperspace. After their bus was pillaged by Jawas, the group walked to Mos Eisley. C-3PO and R2-D2 went into the Mos Eisley cantina (with 3PO disguised as a non-droid so he would be allowed in the cantina), leaving the younglings to entertain themselves outside. The younglings started having practice battles with their lightsabers, where Mari partly destroyed a brick-built building, then used the Force to repair it and went on to juggle bricks with the Force. Chalmun, the owner of the cantina went outside and seeing the younglings, thought that they were the band he had hired, and ordered them to come inside. The younglings started to play a song, with Mari playing the Fizzz. When C-3PO saw that the younglings were performing, he rushed up to them, but bumped into Plo Koon on the way, and his disguise fell off. Exposed as being a droid, the droids and the younglings attempted to flee the bar. However, 3PO bumped into a wall, causing it to collapse, with Jabba the Hutt and Bib Fortuna revealed to be behind it. The group was captured, and the younglings were put into a cage, while made to watch C-3PO and R2-D2 being forced to fight to the death with sticks. Following Bobby's advice, C-3PO knocked down a pillar near Jabba with his stick, causing the structure around Jabba to collapse. However, Malakili summoned Jabba's rancor, but the younglings escaped from the cage when Bobby cut it open with his lightsaber. Yoda and Han saved the group from the rancor when they showed up in a ship, carrying them away to safety. A large celebration and ceremony was then held at the steps of the Jedi Temple, where Mari along with the other Jedi younglings and Han Solo received medals. Notes * In LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out, a minifigure identical to Mari's design in The Padawan Menace is among a mob of girls who one several occasions chase after Luke Skywalker, then later Darth Vader and finally Darth Maul. * Although the minifigure is based on Mari Amithest, in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Mari has black hair instead of brown, and wears a more traditional coloured Jedi robe. Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace External Links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011 Category:Short Minifigures